Question: If $\sin x = 3 \cos x,$ then what is $\sin x \cos x$?
Solution: We know that $\sin^2 x + \cos^2 x = 1.$  Substituting $\sin x = 3 \cos x,$ we get
\[9 \cos^2 x + \cos^2 x = 1,\]so $10 \cos^2 x = 1,$ or $\cos^2 x = \frac{1}{10}.$  Then
\[\sin x \cos x = (3 \cos x)(\cos x) = 3 \cos^2 x = \boxed{\frac{3}{10}}.\]